


Fearful and Alone

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal, Angst, Mouthplay, Oneshot, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has run away from home to Australia and is beginning to make a new life for himself, but not long after his freedom is threatened by an unknown presence that has chosen him to be his victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as underage because Noiz is technically 16 in this fic. Also I'm horrible with titles omg

When Noiz finally left home, he hadn’t a clue where to go; he had taken as much money as he could with him, but eventually his parents would notice and put a hold on the account.  He needed to get out of the country before then.  While looking online, he randomized a destination and landed a cheap ticket that was leaving in just three hours for…

“ _Australia?”_

He shrugged; it was as good a place as any to run away.  At least, that’s what he thought.

Thinking back on that decision, Noiz laughed to himself in the loneliness of his apartment, reveling in the sound of his voice that bounced off the walls and seemed to silence the deafening solitude.  The first night in Australia he cabbed from the airport to the nearest hotel, enjoying a night of luxury before his account was put on hold the next day.  The next few weeks were torturous as he slithered his way into the information business, but eventually he became a lucrative information dealer and was back to living the life he had grown accustomed to, settling down in a spacious apartment that he could call his own.

That first night of true freedom was when _it_ came.  It started with a low hum seemingly coming from all around Noiz, growing louder and louder as it drew nearer, inciting a fear deep inside that he had never known before.  Then came the dark silhouette of a shapeless figure at the end of his bed, a monster, the kind that jumps from urban legends and campfire stories, only this one was much worse.  Noiz didn’t back down, in fact he threatened the creature, earning no response, just a hollow gaze from the faceless monster that ate away at the very courage Noiz relied on all his life.  What came after was horrifying to say the least.

“ _Fuck it.”_

Noiz cursed to himself, shaking away the memories.

“ _I hate it, I hate it, I hate it.  Why does it have to be me?”_

Every week it came for him and every week it was the same routine – it would show, use Noiz in every way possible with no explanation, and disappear by morning.  Noiz attempted to evade it in the beginning, but no matter where he was the creature would find him, so now he simply waited to meet his fate.

While lying still on the once-comforting silk sheets of his bed, he heard the low rumbling off to the corner of his room.  He froze, listening to the sound grow louder as the creature drew closer until finally sliding a silky-smooth tentacle up Noiz’s pant leg and around his thigh.  Noiz tried not to let his fear show, but he couldn’t stop the pounding of his heart; he glanced to the end of his bed and sure enough, the shadowy creature stood there, faceless and unmoving except for the tentacles that dove forth and stripped Noiz of his clothing.

“ _Back again, huh?”_ he asked, knowing he wouldn’t get a response.  Instead, the monster drew closer until it shrouded the bed and surroundings; fear tightened its grip on Noiz, adrenaline coursing through him and screaming at him to run and forcing him to scurry back up the bed and away, and it was at this very moment the monster paused.  Without warning, a calming aura seemed to ebb around Noiz, working its way through his fear and anguish and replacing them with a warming tranquility.  It was a false sense of security, that much Noiz knew, but after weeks of dealing with his tormentor, he decided he’d rather be lulled into a facade than face the horror straight on.

When the effect took hold, Noiz relaxed into the bed with a sigh, surrendering himself to the slithering touch of the creature.  With the last of his clothing gone, he felt no shame in his exposure, no sense of vulnerability when the creature edged closer and his shadowy tendrils crept their way up his bare body, sinking in to every curve and hugging his hips and waist.  Noiz sighed in pleasure, and with each stroke of the monster’s touch he rolled his body into it to make the most of its graze.

“ _Come on, hurry up.”_ He urged and the monster seemed to respond.  It hummed in delight after wiping away the sweat that had beaded on Noiz’s brow and temples, then it gracefully flipped Noiz onto his stomach.  He allowed himself to be guided into position, with his hips pulled and raised so his ass was in the air and his cheek pressed into the pillow.  Whatever bliss it gained from absorbing the various bodily fluids that resulted from their sessions, it seemed to be the only thing the creature sought and responded to.

A tentacle was brought forward to Noiz and he happily accepted it, letting his jaw go loose and his tongue hang out to welcome it inside his mouth; it entered smoothly and all at once, rubbing the inside of his mouth and soaking up his drool before pushing forward into his throat.  Noiz gagged and tensed, his eyes tearing up instantly from the pressure, but with a few gentle thrusts his throat expanded and shaped itself to the tentacle, providing a satisfying squeeze each time in thrust inside.  Meanwhile, more foreign limbs rubbed and stroked his body, each one taking on a different task of massaging his muscles, stroking his leaking cock, and grazing over his body and face to absorb any tears and sweat that came forth from his exertion.  Noiz moaned beautifully around the limb in his mouth, his hips bucking sporadically as he effectively fucked the tendril that wrapped around his pierced dick.  Normally, his senses were so naturally dulled he needed aggressive touching just to be brought to his finish, but during these frequent moments with the creature, he felt as if every touch from it ignited his nerves and awakened them in a way he never knew was possible.  The slightest touch was enough to make him dizzy, to make him beg and cry for more until his skin was twitching and his body ached with new-found desire.  It was laughable in a way, that the most horrifying moment in his life was also the most tantalizing.

_Fuck me already.  Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!_

Noiz wanted to scream in frustration from the lack of penetration.  His hips rolled and writhed, seeking more pleasure from the tentacle around him, but it wasn’t enough – he needed to be filled, to be fucked into the mattress and pounded into insanity.  He wanted it so badly, and he always got it, but the waiting mixed with his lack of patience was enough to drive him mad.

Not long after he begged with his thoughts, he felt yet another tendril creep its way down his back and over the curve of his ass, taking no time at all to rub at his asshole before plunging deep inside.  The pain was…unimaginable, yet _so_ satisfying.  Noiz’s back arched and he screamed around the tentacle in his mouth, resisting the urge to bite down as tears poured down his face only to be wiped away again.  The tentacle behind him wriggled inside, twisting and contorting in various ways to stretch him and rub over his prostate again and again as it pushed and pulled in and out of him.  Noiz could barely breathe, unable to catch his breath with the limb that took over his mouth and his vision was clouded with spotty blackness.  The creature seemed to take notice and removed its limb from his mouth, keeping only the tip inside to play with his tongue.

As soon as Noiz took a breath in and his vision returned, he was able to fully let go.

“ _Ahhnn~  Fuck!  Do it h-harder!  More!  Please—ngh!”_

The creature expanded its limb and thrust in hard, rocking Noiz’s body and sending jolts of pain up his spine and across his hips.  He cried out in rapture, adoring every spark in his nerves as his body was fucked and abused, mixing together pain and pleasure into one cohesive feeling of carnal pleasure.  He could feel himself getting close, so very close to his end, and he just about sobbed for more.

“ _Please!  Don–don’t stop!  Haah, haah–ah!”_

The heat that had been simmering in his belly bubbled up and exploded from within like a volcano unleashing its caged fury.  His cum jumped forth from his swollen cock and drool seeped down his chin, his whole body tensing as a tentacle engulfed the tip of his cock and sucked back the cum.  Noiz thrust his hips forward into the awaiting tendril, moaning incoherently and drooling torrents down his chin as he was emptied.

“ _Ngh…n-no…”_

He had no idea what he was refusing, his mind gone completely blank from the overwhelming pleasure he currently bathed in, but whatever it was the creature didn’t pay it any mind. With a few swipes, Noiz was cleansed of any sweat, drool, and cum that had accumulated on his body, and within minutes the monster was gone as quickly as it came.  With it left the numbing aura of pleasure and the heightened senses, replacing them with the usual dullness and a sudden paralyzing fear.

Noiz backed himself against the wall at the head of his bed, his eyes darting around to seek out any shadowy figures only to find none.  He was alone again, truly alone, but that brought no ease to his thumping heart and aching body.

“ _No…no, no no.  Not again…I don’t want to be alone again.”_


End file.
